<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flip Zimmerman x Reader by commanderbensolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893198">Flip Zimmerman x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbensolo/pseuds/commanderbensolo'>commanderbensolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot and Headcanon Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/M, Felix can be a creep, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied Smut, Kissing, Protective Flip, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed platonically, Slightly Dom Flip, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbensolo/pseuds/commanderbensolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about our favourite flannel-wearing detective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot and Headcanon Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Get Used To This.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Same rules apply! If you guys want to request then just send them in on either the comments or my Tumblr. Hope all you lovelies enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gunshots sounded into the late night. It was 2 am, and you and Flip had decided to go to the shooting range to blow off some steam. And it was working, to a point. You had just been assigned on the new KKK case with Flip and Ron a couple of days ago, and it was really starting to stress you out. Nobody really noticed, thinking you were just a little more irritable than usual, but Flip, being the ever faithful best friend, had noticed that something was up. So after literally picking you up, flinging you over his shoulder in the middle of the bullpen and placing you down on the couch in the break room and demanding you tell him what was going on, the dam with all your emotions and pain behind it decided to break. You both lay there on the couch for a long time, well into the early hours of the morning, starting off with you sobbing into Flip's shoulder and him rubbing your back and ending with Flip deciding to take you both to a shooting range to let out a little bit of the stress. And you were thankful for that. </p><p>So now, here you two were, shooting handgun and rifle bullets at moving targets all around the room, and eventually stopping when all the targets had at least 5 bullet holes in them. Panting from exertion, you pull off your leather gloves and glasses and turn to Flip, who's also doing the same. "Hey, Zimmerman, you alright?" You shout to him as you go over to where the locker room door was, pulling it open and disappearing inside so you could grab you both a water bottle. "Yeah I'm fine, just shattered now, shooting really takes it out of me, ya know?" You nod in understanding, and motion for him to come and sit down on a bench next to you. He takes a seat beside you and chugs the water down. "You know, you really shouldn't do that, you'll get terrible hiccups." You mention to him as you casually drink your own, option to drink it normally than to just chug it as though it were a beer keg. "Eh, I don't really car-" He says, only to be cut off by a small hiccup. You smile and laugh triumphantly, pointing at him as he continues to hiccup. "I've heard holding your breath can help stop them." You say to him helpfully. He cocks an eyebrow at you and smirks, and you realise that his mind is definitely in the gutter with the comment that comes next. "Oh yeah? Would you be willing to help me?" He whispers in your ear playfully and laughing as a light blush dusts your cheek and nose. "In what context are we talking here, Detective?" </p><p>"A context that I hope both you and I will enjoy mutually, <em>Detective</em>." </p><p>You shiver at the use of your title in his deep baritone voice. You couldn't deny that Flip was an attractive man, no one could. With his broad shoulders, his tall and strong physique, his muscled arms and gorgeous eyes and handsome beard and-</p><p>"My handsome beard huh?" He quips whilst smiling, a blush of his own now mimicking the one which currently resided on your face. "Shit..." You muttered to yourself, the blush on your face growing stronger by the minute as you realise you just said all of that aloud. Yes, it was true, but that didn't mean you weren't embarrassed. "You wanna tell me what else you like about me Y/N?"</p><p>"Well, I, uh... what?" </p><p>"I said," He murmured to you deeply, looking you straight in the eyes, and you couldn't help but be mesmerised by how beautiful his hazel orbs were. "Do you wanna tell me what else you like about me?" </p><p>You took a deep breath, you definitely did not expect this to have happened when you had decided on a whim to go to a shooting range. "Well, I like your determination."</p><p>"Mhm." </p><p>"And your style of work."</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"And the way you shoot." </p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"And you're incredibly attractive and insanely hot ya know?" You ramble nervously, not even realising what you said. </p><p>You look at him and realise he's smiling. "What?" You say, unable to keep your own smile off your face. "You already mentioned that one." He whispered, as though he was nervous. "Well, it's uh... it's true, you know. You should see how people look at you when we go on cases sometimes. Like they wanna eat you alive." You say with a partial huff, the thought of Flip being with anyone else far more painful than you expected. "Well, unlucky for them, I already got my eyes on a girl." Feeling yourself deflate, you forced yourself to look at him in the eyes, only to find him still smiling at you, a pure smile though, not one of his signature smirks. "Oh yeah? Who?" You ask him quietly, trying not to show your disappointment. "Well, she's a real catch." </p><p>"Mhm." Only realising a second later that you were following his pattern of answering. </p><p>"And she's incredibly gorgeous, I'm talking like angel-level beauty, no, she's above that."</p><p>"Okay, right." </p><p>"And she's an incredible shot. Like the aim she has on her is amazing to watch." </p><p>You whip your head back from it was steadily sinking into your hands to find Flip right in front of your face, causing you to both go crashing to the floor as you lost your balance with an alarmed cry. Falling on the floor next to Flip, you look at him beside you and just begin to laugh, a pure, clear sound that bounced off the walls of the building. "Is she- woah- is she also incredibly clumsy?" You ask between breathy laughs, and he nods beside you whilst laughing still. "The clumsiest, I don't know we put up with her some times. It's probably because I love her ya know?" He seems to realise what he's said a split-second too late, as his eyes widen at the words come out of your mouth. "Flip..." you say quietly to him whilst pulling yourself up in order to straddle his hips. You hear him intake a sharp breath, and for a second you panic that you've gone too far, but you feel relax beneath you and so you carry on. "Flip, do you-do you <strong>like </strong>me?" You ask, scared that his response will a rejection. He locks eyes with you and mutters something you can't hear. "What?" You ask him, for what seemed like the fifth time tonight, or this morning, you were sure it was nearly 3 am at this point. "I said, yeah." He murmurs quietly, and he pulls you down so that you're eye-level with him and practically lying on his chest. It was your turn now for your breath to hitch. "Flip, kiss me, please." His eyes widen again momentarily before his brain decides to catch up and he follows your request.</p><p>When he does, the kiss is short and sweet. However, although short and sweet it may be, there is no mistaking the spark that seems to pass between you both as your lips connect, lying on the floor of a shooting range at 3 am in the morning. It's reckless, you could get caught, and the whole station would have a field day with that, but at that moment neither of you care about what consequences may lay ahead of you. Pulling away to breathe, you ask him a question. "Hey Zimmerman, you want to go out with me?" His eyes light up with both excitement and relief, and you laugh loudly as he nods eagerly and holds your cheek as he brings you down for another kiss. You smile happily against his lips, content to stay here forever. However, a statement pops up in your brain, and pull away and smile. "I just noticed something." You say to him, and his head cocks in confusion. "You stopped hiccupping." You state, laughing at he realises that he has, in fact, stopped. "Guess that 'hold your breath' thing worked after all huh?" He quips at you, bringing his hands up to rest on your waist. "I guess it did, Detective, I guess it did." As you smile once more and lay your head down on his chest, and you find that you could get used to this, just being with him, in his presence. </p><p>As one of his hands come up to start and pet your hair while the other one rubs soothing circles on your back. You smile into his chest. Yeah, you could definitely get used to this. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Silence and Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: You call Flip because you think someone is following you and he rushes over to protect you (maybe related to the case he's working) he stays at your apartment for the night to make sure your safe 😏😂</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all, so this is another prompt from one of my good friends on Tumblr so be sure to send me some asks and prompts for headcanons and imagines and what not :) <br/>This chapter does tend to have implied smut, I'm not really comfortable with writing smut yet so I just kinda added it in as implied if that makes sense. There is a part in this fic where Felix acts creepy towards the reader, so just a fair trigger warning if anyone doesn't like that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re walking to your care, nearly ready to drop off to sleep due to the fact that it’s fucking midnight and you’ve been at the station since 9am that day, with only a couple breaks in-between. Usually, you and Flip would have clocked out early and then decided to go for a drink or get dinner, and you have done so many times before, but your best friend had (unfortunately) had to stay behind to fill out the paperwork on his case, something that you had finished a couple hours before him, but had stayed solely for the pleasure of his company.  </p><p>There was… something between you and Flip, but you weren’t quite sure what it was. Flip was the kind of guy who you’d want to go home with on a Friday, but also wake up to and have breakfast with on a Saturday (and the Sunday if you were incredibly blessed by a divine being). If that didn’t scream boyfriend material, then you were pretty sure boyfriend material-guys didn’t exist, and wouldn’t that be a damn shame?</p><p>You and Flip were really good friends, and had been since you guys had graduated from the same police academy and (surprisingly) been placed in the same precinct, Colorado Springs Police Department. You guys became even closer after working together on numerous occasions, and there had even been a point where people in the precinct genuinely seemed to think you were dating. You both argued that you were incredibly comfortable and close with each other, due to the large number of hugs you guys shared after one of you had come back from an undercover assignment safe, or the fact that 90% of the time you guys left the precinct together and came in the next morning together as well. You both had brushed it off and hadn’t let the gossip interfere with your friendship, but as time progressed, you began to see Flip in a different light. Was there something there after all?</p><p>You couldn’t deny that Flip was an attractive man. Some people would even go as far as to say that he looked ‘delectable’ which had come from a number of mouths of now ex-girlfriends. You had never liked them, whether it was because you wanted to be the good best friend and point out to him that they only seemed to want to flaunt him like a trophy, or because the green-eyed monster of jealously had awoken, you’ll never know. Because while you may have agreed with them, you didn’t want to feel like you were objectifying your best friend, someone who you could absolutely anything and everything to and not get weird about it.</p><p>During the time you had been doing your own internal monologue, you had gotten inside your car and started the engine. You pulled out of the parking lot and began to make the familiar commute back to your house, though you supposed you were being a bit dramatic using the word ‘commute’ as your house was literally 10 minutes away. Adjusting your rear-view mirror, you saw a car behind you, which struck you as a little odd seeing as no other cars were on the roads this late. All the respectable pubs and clubs and bars had closed long past now, and the slightly more disreputable establishments were on the other side of town. You thought you recognised the car as you looked again, but since you’re eyes weren’t exactly focusing right now (you were sure that even driving like this was dangerous) you didn’t take much notice. Brushing it off as merely nothing (you supposed your mind had gone into overdrive due to all the caffeine you had consumed today), you turned left to turn onto a familiar side road that started the winding journey to your apartment. Looking back again, you noticed that the same car was still following you, and that it was considerably closer than last time. A feeling of dread settled in your gut and you quickly fumbled around for your phone as you speed dialled the one person you had. Flip.</p><p>“Hey Y/N, what’s up?” You hear his tired voice on the other end of the line, and immediately breathe a sigh of relief, before remembering what was happening right then. “Y/N? Are you okay?” He sounds considerably more awake now, and perhaps a little worried. “Flip, I think someone’s following me.” You say in a calm voice, though the tremor in it towards the end of your statement gives away just how shaken you feel at that moment. “What do you mean? Are you in your car? Where are you I’m coming to get y-“</p><p>“Woah, Flip, calm down, I’m fine. I’m in my car and I’m nearly at my apartment.”</p><p>“How are you calling me if you’re in your car? <em>Y/N are you driving with 1 hand?!” </em>You hear his voice drop into a whisper-shout sort of thing, as though someone has entered the room he’s in and he doesn’t want anyone else to hear your conversation. “If I say yes, are you going to arrest me?” You say with a teasing tone, and once again, you’re thankful for the friendship that you two have, even if it’s never going to be anything more. “Y/N hold on a minute. Just a sec, don’t go anywhere, please.” You hear him place the phone down. Please? Why had he said please? And why did his tone sound genuinely frightened, like he was going to lose you or some shit like that? Hearing the phone being picked up again, you’re broken out of your train of thought, and Flip’s voice rings again in your ears. “I’m coming to get you. Keep driving and when you get to your house remain inside the car, if you’ve got your gun with you I want you to take the safety off and be ready to shoot if needed.”</p><p>“Flip wh- what’s going on? Why would I have to shoot somebody? It’s probably just some creep trying to scare me, I’m <em>fine</em>.” You stress to him, feeling guilty.</p><p>“Y/N, if it’s who I think it is then it’s a lot worse than just a creep trying to scare you. I’m getting in my truck now. Are you at your house?”</p><p>“Yeah I just pulled up. Flip, who do you think it is?”</p><p>“Have you got your gun?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em> but-“</p><p>“I’ll be there in a minute; I’ve got to go otherwise I might crash.”</p><p>“<em>Phillip, I swear to fucking God, tell me who it is.</em>”</p><p>“I can’t Y/N, just stay put, see ya in a minute sweetheart. Don’t go anywhere please.” Then the beeping tone signalled the end of the call. Slumping in your seat, you wondered what all of that had been about. He’d said ‘please’ again, almost as if he was begging for you to stay where you were, as if you were <strong>defenceless</strong>. “Fuck that, I’ve been through training and every other kind of shit. I can handle this.” Grabbing your badge and gun at the ready, you step out of the car, taking car to lock it before you approach the car. From within the tinted windows you can vaguely make out the outline of what looks like a male, and so you call out. “Sir, may I please ask what you’re doing here at this time of night?” No response from the stranger inside the car. You take a couple steps closer until you’re at the car window. “Sir, I’m going to need you to recline the window and step out of the vehicle.” As the window slowly rolls down, you catch the glimpse of a face which did not bring warm feelings to your heart. “Felix, what the fuck are you doing here?”</p><p>“Aww don’t be like that baby. I only came here to see you, looking all cute dressed up like you do at our house, gotta throw a man a bone haven’t ya?”</p><p>You scoff at him, your eyes widening at to what he is implying. “You creep, what the hell?” His grin grows even wider, into something more sinister, as he begins to step out of the vehicle. You take a step, truly beginning to panic. “What baby, you scared of me? Good.” You feel tears begin to make their way to your eyes, and you feel like you’ve become frozen. “Felix get the hell away from me or I’ll call for backup.” Then you remember. You left your radio in the car, and you had locked it. There was no way that you could get to your car in time and radio the precinct. And no one would be there anyway. It was nearly 1 am, and nearly everyone was bound to have gone home to live their lives for the night. “You told me to step out the car hon, I’m only doing what you asked me to.”</p><p>“You’re being a creep as well. And I don’t appreciate it.”</p><p>Just as he begins to move closer, you see a larger shadow appear behind him, and within seconds he was on the ground, knocked out cold. “F-Flip?” You ask tentatively, not sure if it is him or just another creep trying to worm their way in and seem like the good guy. “Y/N, I told you to stay in the car. Why didn’t you stay in the fucking car?” His tone is harsh, angry even, but you can tell that underneath that there is a layer of worry and stress, about <strong>your </strong>safety. “I tried, but then I felt really h-helpless and so I decided to do something instead of just waiting for you to show up! I can do things too you know!” You shout at him from across the street, not even aware that it’s incredibly late and your neighbours are going to hate you in the morning. “Y/N why don’t you listen to me? I said to stay in the car to try and keep you SAFE!” He yells back and you just huff and turn around, walking towards your apartment block. Getting to the door and realising he’s not behind you, you turn around and see him standing exactly where he was before. “Well, are you coming up?” Hearing a huff that was <em>way </em>too loud, he makes his way to where you were holding the door open for him as he slipped in before you, muttering a ‘thanks’ as you closed the door. Making your way towards the elevator that sat at the bottom of the building, you both got in and went to go for the button at the same time, laughing awkwardly as the tension began to settle between the two of you as you rode up in a blanketed silence.</p><p>You were used to silence with Flip. Sometimes you guys would meet to drink and eat just in silence, knowing that the both of you were there if needed. It was nice, to have someone to rely on if you needed it. This silence was uncomfortable though, and you knew for a fact that it was mainly your fault. “Flip, I’m sorry. You know I can take of myself though.” You murmured to him whilst looking at the wall next to you. You were on opposite sides of the elevator, but it was so quiet that you were sure he would have no problem hearing you. “Why didn’t you listen to me?” He murmured, finally looking at you. “I already told you the reason Flip. And I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Do you know how fucking <strong>scared </strong>I was when I thought who it could be? To think that that man- no, that <strong>monster </strong>could have hurt you, caused you pain? Do you know how that made me feel? Do you even know how <strong>you </strong>make me feel Y/N?”</p><p>You were at a loss for words, and you were pretty sure your expression proved it, as Flip just lowered his head again with a sigh. “How do I-“ You were cut off by the elevator doors opening, and deciding you had dealt with enough shit tonight, you grabbed Flip by his arm and dragged him up the corridor to where your apartment was. Considering Flip was a giant of a man, he must have not put up a fight, as he moved pretty easily from the elevator to the door. Turning to him, you spoke. “There is 1 thing that is gonna happen tonight Zimmerman: you are going to tell me what is wrong and apparently how I ‘make you feel’ even though I don’t even know what that means, okay?” He cocked his eyebrow (a look that looked way too sexy on him for it even to be normal) and opened his mouth as if to argue, but instead just opted to nod and allow himself to be dragged inside. Instructing him to go and sit on the couch, you go to your room quickly and get out a fresh new pair of black leggings and a black t-shirt, bringing your Y/C out of its bun and throwing everything else on your bed before going back out to meet Flip. He was drinking a glass of water casually, and moved to set it down on the coffee table as you sat yourself down next to him, bringing your legs up into a crossed position and facing him. “You wanna tell me what all that was about, yeah?”</p><p>“Y/N, I swear, I didn’t mean to yell, I just got really mad and confused and upset and scared and it just sort of came o-“ He pauses as you place a hand on his arm in order to stop his rambling and calm him down. He takes a deep breath and tries again. “When you said someone was following you, I thought back to who could it be. And then I remembered something that Felix had said while you were in the car outside with Ron, you know when I said you were sick? So I remembered him saying that he found you ‘real cute’ but also ‘real hot’ at the same time, just using his words here, and that one day he was gonna follow you home and get a piece of you. We all thought he was joking, because he never seemed like the type to actually do something like that, not when Connie was around, but then he pulled that shit in the basement and I quickly realised that this man could do anything if he put his mind to it and he really wanted it. So I became a bit more wary after that. But then I forgot that he even said it, because it was a good couple of weeks back and you hadn’t reported anything about stuff like that or mentioned anything to me or Ron or Jimmy, so I assumed that he was just joking around, trying to look all big. And now we’re here. I’m so stupid, I should have kept a lookout for signs, for something and- why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>You’re smiling shyly and just staring at his eyes without even meaning to, caught up in the feelings you felt for this man, strong feelings that made you feel like you were going to combust and explode and possibly even ignite on fire. “Flip, you are one of the most caring, kind people I have ever met. There is a reason you’re my best friend, and it’s not because of your looks, it’s because of your personality, and you got a damn fine one. I can’t think of another person who would go through all of that and worry that much about me, apart from my own parents. So thank you Flip.” He smiles at you, a light blush shadowing his cheeks as a product of what he’s just heard come out of your mouth. Out of pure impulse (and possibly a bit of an adrenaline dump), he leans over and gives you a quick kiss on the mouth, realising all too late what he’s just done. “I’m so, <em>so </em>sorry. I’m just gonna- I’m just gonna go now ya know, late time and all that.”</p><p>“Flip?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Shut up and kiss me again please?” He looks at you with wide eyes, surprised (to say the least) to hear your request, but he does as you ask, and kisses you again. It’s soft, it’s sweet, it’s everything you’d imagined it would be (not that you’ve done any imaging at all) and suddenly his hands are on your hips and your arms are around his neck and he’s lifting you into his lap and sitting back against the couch, groaning softly into your mouth as you continue to kiss him heatedly. “Flip- <em>Flip!</em>” You say in a gasp as you pull back from him for a minute, mainly to catch your breath, and you can’t stop smiling and you’re genuinely concerned that your cheeks might split from smiling so much. “As much as I would like to, I’m far too tired for… <em>that</em>, so could we maybe just go to sleep and see where this goes in the morning?” You say, looking down so as to avoid showing your nervousness. “Yeah of course, I don’t wanna push you into anything. Do you want me to go?” He says, also catching his breath still, and you shake your head, smiling still. “No, I want you to stay, that is if you want to?” “Yes.” He breathed, kissing you another quick sweet kiss on the lips. “Yes, I do want to stay, so fucking much.”</p><p>And that’s how you two ended up curled in your bed, just sleeping with your arms tucked around each other and snoring quietly and dreaming peacefully. There was no worry of cases, no nightmares of old assignments that so regularly seemed to invade your peace. There was just silence and bliss between the two of you, and it was the most wonderful feeling you had ever experienced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>